Ace Combat Outlanders, Dragon of the ISAF
by TheKnightAce
Summary: The ISAF retreated to North Point and Erusea planned to bomb the Allenfort AFB , some curious weather phenomenas were detected in the Region of North Point and Central Erusea. in Central Erusea,an Meteor being assumed to be a fragment of the Ulyses Asteroid has been fallen down in a close Fascinity of an Erusean Airbase, but somehow This one didnt just splashed he had a passenger
1. Chapter 0

_Chapter_

Light, her eyes opened. Her breathing was fast, almost like she wanted air badly. "What happened?" she looked around. It was Dark, was she still at the Spaceport? No, she heard a loud roar outside, just like a big machine or something. Voices, hectic and loud are coming closer, damm, she quickly hid herself behind a barrel. "Hello? Is here someone? This is The Erusean MP come out now or you will be shot! We will ensure your safety!"

Great, from one gunfight to another, her stomach hurts, she looked at the wound but, there wasn't one. She was sure she got a wound from a bullet a minute ago. "Mandesa, Hernandez, Go to the next hangar, ill search here. Come out now!" Two of the Soldiers were leaving and now she got a Chance.

The soldiers left the hangar, she stood up quietly and approached the soldier from behind, carefully she got a hand on his Combatknife, he turned around, but it was too late, she stabbed him quietly and placed the body in one of the boxes, she got some keys from him too.

Then she saw something: a plane, a Fighter jet, Unarmed but without crew or mechanics.

"An Airbase, are you kidding me?" said she to herself.

Carefully she opened a small window and looked out: Large Planes, probably Bombers were landing on the Airbase.

She noticed that no Fighter jet was seen on the Airfield. She got an Idea: Escaping with the Jet, that seemed simple. She walked to the Jet and opened the Cockpit: MiG-29 Fulcrum.

"Where am I? This Thing should belong in a Museum? Probably, this is Stone Age technology. How does this get here?" Flying a Plane was no problem for her, but this one? Quite a challenge. She spotted a flight suit, great, a little bit to wear. Now she noticed she had totally zero Clothes on.

She put the suit on. She Noticed the Orange Flag with the Stars on it and she remembered:"….Erusea!"

How did she have got here in the First place? And What the Hell is Erusea?


	2. Chapter 1, The Great Escape

Chapter 1: The Great Escape:

The Flight suit fits perfectly, she moved over to the button for the Hangar Door. Now it has to go fast, there wasn't much time until they would notice her, she had to takeoff quickly as possible. She pressed the button, the gate was open, now she climbed the Mig-29 and took place in the Cockpit, and she closed it and watched around her. "Where is the Start Button for this Thing?" ENGINE Control, marked a sign at a Button, This Seems to be a training plane, Luck was on Rennas side, The Engine Howls, she checked the Fuel gauge, it was Full. Now she checked the Flaps and Gears of the Mig, all Good. Now she noticed people running into the hangar. "Seems ive got Company." She said to herself.

"Hey! That's my Plane! Get out now!" shouted a almost naked Guy. "That has to be the guy I lend the Flight suit from." She thought with a Grin on her face. Now she pushed the throttle and the plane left the Hangar she turned left and was almost at the runway, she put on the Flight Helmet and suddenly heard a Voice: "You have permission to take off Rodriguez, Good luck on your second Training Flight!"

It sounded perfectly, now she stood on the Runway and looked a last time on the Base. But suddenly the Siren starts ringing: "Unauthorized take off detected, stop the Plane immediately! " She saw soldiers in Jeeps coming towards her and IFVs . "Time To get out of here!" She pushed the Throttle to max and the MIG-29 Started to roll, as she goes faster she saw an AA tank moving on the Runway. "Oh no, please not now!" she shouted, and pushed the Stick as hard as she could, The AA fired and she heard the bullets whistling by as the Mig shot straight into the sky above the AA.

"Phew, that was close." She thought when all of the sudden The radio starts: "Unknown Pilot, Return to our base immediately or we will shoot you down! I repeat, turn back or we will Fire!" "Whatever you idiots." She said into it and turned it off." The Missile Alert flashed up on the Display and she turned the plane quick , the Missile was Following her Closely when she had an Idea. "How about I show you how we Kibians are doing this!" she turned the Plane in the direction of the Airbase , The AA Guns fired on her but she rolled her plane and as she was almost over the AA Vehicle parking at the fuel Storage she pushed the Button for the Flares.

"Please, please, work!" it did. BOOOM!

Not just the AA Tank detonated, also the Fuel Storage did and started a Chain reaction, The Bombers parked near the Runway were exploding in Large Fireballs at least six of them. "That worked better than I Expected."

She turned her plane in east direction. She looked at the map she found inside the Cockpit and was surprised. " On which Planet and when am I ?"

The Sun was rising, what a Beautiful sight, she put on the visor and accelerated to supersonic speed.


	3. Chapter 2, Advice from the Past

**Chapter 2. Advice from the Past**

The Morning Sun was stunning, Renna Flew the Mig as if she would done it forever. She saw a small village ahead of her, she lowered the speed trying not to disturb the inhabitants. As she flew over it she cannot belive what she saw, People were hanging from the Church and around the Central square Fires were burning, Bodies on it.

"War…. "She thought for a moment when she noticed a smaller fire, Kids.

"Who could do something cruel like that?" she was upset, fulfilled with anger, as she spotted a sign, "Resistance bastards!"

"This is Territory of Delarus already, Damm Eruseans!"

Suddenly a Town appeared ahead, burning, and even up in the Sky she could hear the Gunfire down there.

Suddenly the Radio goes alive, as she turned it on: "Unknown Craft, This is the Erusean Yellow Squadron, you're entering our airspace! We´ve warned you!"

"Pff, how good could be this squadron?" She Thought as Suddenly the Missile Alarm goes alive, she dumped Flares, and flew directly to the city.

The Missile alarm didn't stopped and after she dumped another bunch of flares the Computer goes alive saying: „No Flares remaining."

As suddenly Gunfire appeared from above, the fuselage was hit and the Mig was burning. Renna was quick-wittedly, she pulled the Ejection Seat Trigger and left the Plane.

The Wind was howling as she breathed through the mask, the Mig was exploding and a Plane with a Yellow 13 passed by her with high speed. „From where did this guy come from?" She said to herself. The Parachute was opening and she was sailing slowly to the ground.

She landed in Schoolyard, she got rid of the parachute and took a look around, she smell the Gunpowder in the air. As suddenly someone yelled: "Hands up, bastard!" she turned around, Erusean soldiers, at least ten of them.

"Hahahah look what we got here? A Little flower searching for something?" Renna was quite, she raised her arms.

"Hey, let's have some fun! One soldier was closing in on Renna as she walked back to a wall.

"Private!" "What do you think you were going to do? Take her out, we don't have time for this! An Officer of the Erusean Army appeared. "Get on your Knees!" Renna did he said. He pointed the Rifle at her. "Close your eyes!" she Refused to do that. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he yelled. "Killing Innocent Civilians won't make you win this war, what do you think you are? I will not close my eyes, you shall see my pain asshole!" "THAT'S IT!" Renna was breathing fast, she saw the soldier unlock the Security of his gun and aim at her. She waited, her memories were flashing by and now she remembered.

Assault Rifle Fire, The soldiers were dropping all of the sudden as she saw the gunshots whistling by her. The Soldier aiming at her screamed, and dropped dead to the Floor.

Silence for a minute, her breathing was so loud it was the only thing she heard for a minute.

A door opened, and a man was stepping outside with an Assault Rifle. He was Surprised, and Renna too.

"Hey, Girl. Still alive?"

His jacket was brown and his face was giving her a smile while holding his gun.

"Come with me." She followed the man inside the school. They walked along a big broken statue raising her hand to the sky.

They walked upstairs in an old Classroom.

"What's your Name Girl?" he asked kindly.

"Why you want to know that? Tell me your Name first!"

The man had a grin on his face.

"The Name is Larry, Larry Foulke."


	4. Chapter 3 ,The Fallen Angel

Chapter 3. The Fallen Angel.

"Larry hmm, the name is…"

"You can tell me, no need to be shy."

"My Name is Renna, Renna Satomi." There was a bed inside of the classroom. The Walls were covered with Bullet holes and Blood was on the Floor.

"Take a rest Renna, you seem to be exhausted, they won't find us here, don't worry."

Renna hesitated, was the man trustworthy? She stepped inside the room. She looked around and she saw pictures of beautiful Landscapes drawn with paint.

"Beautiful aren't they?

"Yes they are. Where did the Children go who drew these pictures?

Larry took a seat on the Chair and his face wasn't smiling anymore, He was sad instead.

"Did you saw this fires up there?"

"No Way, That can´t be! Kids, even Babies. Who would do such cruel Things?"

"The Elite Unit of the Erusean Army, called "Grauer Reiher", everyone who doesn't follow the Orders of this Unit gets killed, they don't make a difference between Civilians or Soldiers."

"Where is that unit now?" Rennas face was filled with Anger as she looked at a picture of a Railway passing a Bridge in the Morning."

"Dead, at the Begin of this war Erusea send them to this Town, After Finishing their "Job" They were stationed at the railgun, trying to secure it from a parachute Assault, I heard their Barracks got hit in a Bombing run of the Allied Forces."

"Railgun? What are you talking about?" She was surprised, Railguns were a Weapon she knew about as well.

"Take a rest really, you look way worse than me after my crash when…."

"You crashed? When?"

"Ahhhh, never mind. Here you can have my weapon, I have to make a call."

Larry left the room leaving his Assault Rifle next to the Bed.

Renna took off the flight suit and took a seat on the bed, it was nothing too good, but acceptable.

She closed her Eyes, her Breathing got calmer and finally she slept.

Darkness

Noises

…..

…..

"Clear!"

….

….

"Again!"

….

…. "Don't give up!"

….

Pictures

Gunfire, Blood, A face

"I will stop the bleeding when we are at the airlock."

….

….

….

It was a Dream, Renna was blended by something bright, she looked around, wasn't that a Medical bay?

"Clear!"

She moved around.

A Medic was using a defibrillator on a person which was in The center of the Medical bay.

"Again!"

A person was kneeling next to the table. She was Familiar to Renna.

"Clear!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

This Sound ringed in Rennas head, as the Doctor which was also familiar to her Turned down her head as Suddenly the Person next to the patient screamed "Renna!"

She moved closer, trying to catch a look on the dead. Renna stumbled back, she was absolutely terrified. Her Breathing became heavy and she stumbled against the wall. It seems like a Nightmare, it was her, Renna was dead on that Table, The persons around were fading away as the room seems to get smaller. She tried to Stay Away from that view but now she was at the table.

Then she remembered. Akiho, Minase, her a Massive Shock moved through her.

"I…I am…. I am dead…."

"n…nnnn…..no way!"

The picture was changing, she was on a Hill, and she turned around, Ocean

Asteroids falling from the Sky, a Fortress and Lasers firing into the Sky, A Giant Missile launches into the sky, Seagulls flying away as it seems to be the Worlds end. A flash, an enormous Asteroid was heading for her. She just could stand there, the asteroid came closer and closer. A big Flash and Screams.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" She woke up, she was Sweating, and she was breathing fast. Way to fast. A Thunder, she looked to the window.

"It's just a Thunderstorm, don't worry." Larry was sitting next to her trying to cool her head with a bag of ice.

The Rain was hitting against the windows and the wind howled.

"Hey, are you alright? You screamed often this night."

"its…. Its alright, it was just a Nightmare. Where did you have that ice from? I need something to drink."

"From a Little store around the Corner which was Setup by the resistance. I've got some drinks here."

Larry passes her a water with ice. She drank fast.

"What happened?" Larry lowered his voice.

"I died in my Nightmare. But actually….. I can't tell it to you."

A lightning Flashed before the window and the rain was getting more intense.

"Listen, you can trust me, I am a Fighter Pilot just like you."

"Huh, really? And for which Nation?"

"Well, basically I used to flew for Ustio, 6th Airforce, 66th Airforce Unit

Galm Team, a mercenary Squadron."

"You used to? What happened?"

"They used to call me Solo Wing Pixy. But it all started on that Snowy Day…."

Larry told Renna all about his part in The Belkan War and what Happened in the Waldreich Mountain range and at Mund.

Renna was extremely surprised.

"I am glad, that I am still alive. We fought the Masters of the Skies back in our days. And I have a sorrow in my eye for what happened between him and me. That's it."

"Wow, that's Questionable, a mercenary changing sides for his ideals? But I see, you are trustworthy. Now… I told you that I died in my Nightmare."

"Yes, so what did actually happened?"

"I died for real. Exactly like in my Nightmare, I am dead. I got shot in Combat and blooded out." She explained him what happened.

"Hah, nice one!" Larry laughed and gave her a smile.

Renna wasn't smiling. She showed him her Scar.

"MP Cal. 7.62. MM, at least four to five hits." She explained him with a shadow in her face.

"How did you survived that?" Larry was seriously confused.

"I didn't as I told you, this is how I got here either."

"So, you are really a Fallen Angel?" Renna blushes. "No, actually im just somebody who got into a big mess."

"But Larry, One Question please!"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to dogfight! Show me every Maneuver you got!"

"How should I do it without a plane?" Larry was not sure about her sanity either.

"Paper planes!" She pointed at the paper laying on a desk.

"Well, Why not? Maybe it's time to dive into the fireworks!" Larry folded two planes out of the paper.

"What are planning to do Renna?"

"Well, let's say I want to avoid Problems with The Erusean Army, and…. This war could need more people which are trying to stop it. Peace, Peace is not a Toy, It needs to be protected. This People need help. I want to help achieving peace for these Countries."

"Those Ideals may get you killed again, but I can understand you. Let's start with some of the basics…"

As Larry started talking, she looked at a picture of a Dragon rising up his wings over a valley glazed in Sunlight

"Sky dragon hmm?" Renna took the picture of the wall.

"May you be my Callsign!"


End file.
